Nightmare
by DemonGirl-Setsuna
Summary: One Shot. InuYasha becomes overcomed by his demon blood, and when he regains control he finds the demon that attacked him dead, but he also finds Kagome dead as well. A special Halloween Fanfic!


Nightmare

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'd like to say Happy Halloween!

I wrote this just for Halloween! It's somewhat of a horror story.

Please Enjoy the story!

Whahahahahahahahahaha!(Evil laugh)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare

--------------

InuYasha slowly opens his gold eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight. His head was swimming and as he slowly sat up, every fiber of his being screamed out in pain, and when he was fully sat up, he found that he was laying in a pool of blood that didn't belong to him.

He looks around until he spots a giant ogre demon torn to shreds. A gasp catches in his throat as the memory of what happened returned to his murky brain.

------------------------------------------------------

An Hour Earlier…

"SIT!", Kagome shouts, causing the prayer beads around InuYasha's neck to pull him face-first to the ground, "Stupid InuYasha!"

"What did I do?", he protests, pushing himself into a sitting position after the spell wore off.

"How could you insult the meal I made for you and I made it extra sweet too!", she exclaims.

"How could I eat something so spicy!", he argues.

Kagome's face was turning red from anger and she opened her mouth to sit him again, when he bolts forward and grabs her by the shoulders, catching her off guard. A blush quickly forms on her cheeks.

"Trust me Kagome, even though you sweetened it, it's still too spicy for me", he gently explains.

"InuYasha… I'm sorry… I…", she began, "I sense a sacred jewel shard", she states.

InuYasha quickly releases her shoulders and takes a fighting stance; drawing tetsusaiga.

A giant blue ogre demon with wild violet hair stomps out of the forest and almost immediately swipes at InuYasha with its huge clawed hand.

InuYasha evades the attack and lands a few feet away.

"What the hell do you want demon?", he shouts.

"I want the sacred shards and the girl's life", the demon growls, swiping again, not at InuYasha, but at Kagome.

"Kagome!", he screams, quickly moving to shield her with his body, taking a claw through the abdomen.

"InuYasha…", she worriedly whispers.

InuYasha struggles to stay on his feet, he coughs up some blood and begins gasping for air.

The demon again swipes at InuYasha, but he couldn't move quick enough to dodge the blow, taking it full force, and crashes against a tree; sending the tetsusaiga to fly far from his reach.

He lands on the ground with a thud, then he weakly, yet forcefully pushes himself onto his hands and knees. He harshly coughs, forming a small puddle of blood on the ground between his hands.

The demon only laughs at InuYasha's condition, "You're pathetic hanyou, you can barely fight back!", it chuckled.

InuYasha glares at the demon, his vision was blurring, '_Damn it, I'm_ _losing too much blood_', he thinks as red engulfed the edges of his vision, slowly working it's way to engulf all his sight, then the red darkens until his vision goes black.

------------------------------------------------------

"The only thing I remember, is my blood felt like it was on fire", he whispers, staring at the tetsusaiga that laid in his lap.

"Kagome!", he exclaims, remembering that she had been with him and looks around for her.

He spots her ten feet away from him, laying on her side; her back facing him.

"Kagome…", he whispers, forcing his protesting body to move towards her.

As he moves closer, the coppery scent of blood hits his nose, causing him to run to her side.

He gently turns her over, her eyes were opened and glazed over, her flesh was white like fresh-fallen snow, and she had claw-mark slashes scattered all over her body.

InuYasha felt his heart skip a beat, he gently cradles her lifeless body as he chokes back a sob.

'_She can't be dead!_', he thinks in disbelief.

He notices that the claw-marks were too narrow to be made by the demon's claws, he then smells Kagome's blood close by, from somewhere else other than her body.

It was coming from his claws.

'_I must've turned youkai_', he thought as his heart dropped, "I killed… her…", he whispers.

He searches her body for the injury that caused her death; the slashes were minor, but the gaping hole where her heart was, wasn't.

His eyes widened, her heart was missing, then the sudden taste of copper fills his mouth.

He hurriedly, yet gently lays Kagome down and turns away as he violently vomits up the small amount of curry he'd eaten and chunks of flesh.

He pants for air as terror overcomes him.

'_I killed her… I killed Kagome…_', continuously runs through his brain.

He quickly closes his golden eyes and runs away blindly, until he reaches a lake, where he kneels on it's bank, staring at his reflection.

His face and hair was caked with dried blood from both the demon and Kagome.

His heart shattered and his body began to shake as his reflection changed to Kagome's.

"Kagome!", he screams, before jumping into the center of the lake.

He allows himself to slowly sink to the bottom of the lake; little air bubbles streaming from his nose and mouth.

'_Please allow me to sleep and never awaken_', he thinks as blackness engulfs his vision.

-------------------------------------------------

InuYasha suddenly bolts up, gasping for breath and sweat dripping off his chin.

'_Where am I?_', he asks himself, looking around, before realizing he was sitting on the couch in Kagome's living-room.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?", Kagome asks, from where she sat on the couch; beside him.

He puts a claw-less hand to his forehead; parting his mid-night black banges, "It's nothing. It was only a nightmare", he replies, his violet eyes still slightly glazed from fear.

"Well, you missed the ending of the movie", she says, pointing out the end-credits of the film on the T.V.

InuYasha glances at the T.V.

"But don't worry they'll play it again in two hours", she adds, smiling.

"Kagome…", he trails off.

"Yes?"

Suddenly he hugs her as the terror from his nightmare returned.

"InuYasha…?"

"That nightmare was horrible", he whispers in her ear, "I don't want to lose you", he continued.

"InuYasha…", she gasps, touched by his words, "It's alright".

"I love you, Kagome", he whispers, catching her off guard.

A blush invades her cheeks.

"I love you too", she answers, hugging back.

As the next movie began, both of them sat on the couch, Kagome cuddled against InuYasha's chest and his arm draped over her shoulder.

He quickly leans over and kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you for inviting me over your house to spend the start of the lunar month with you", he says.

"I'm just glad you agreed to watch horror movies all night with me", she thanks, "Happy Halloween, InuYasha!", she adds.

"You too, Kagome", he returns.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think?

I am presently unable to update my 'Doggie Days' story at the moment. The computer I'm using doesn't have a floppy disk drive that works! And I have the rest of the chapters typed and saved on floppy disk too! Whaaa!


End file.
